Daine and Numair
by The Former Lady Jilly Bean
Summary: Daine has lived a happy life until she becomes pregnant and nobody knows about her and Numair. How will she react to all the recent events? ( Please ignore the first chapter! It makes no sense!!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any of the TP characters… unless I make then up! MUHAHAHA! Yeah, ya know what I mean!


	2. Shocks and question you should never ask...

Hey People! I know it's a little confusing, but it will make sense soon!  
  
  
  
::Talking to animals:: Thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Varelidaine Sarrasri woke up to the sound of birds complaining. She rolled over and grinned. Next to her was her lover, Numair Salmalin. He had his brown eyes open and his teeth where shown in a grin. He leaned over, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.  
  
"Hello beautiful. Sleep well?" Numair asked after he kissed her.  
  
"With you snoring, I suprisingly did. But I still love you." Daine laughed. Numair sometimes had the worst snore in the whole realm.  
  
" Me snore? Goddess no! I would never!" Numair Gasped as if it was such a lie. He threw the covers off him. There was a knock on the door.  
  
" NUMAIR??!!! Are you up yet?" It was Alanna, The Lioness. She could be such a goof sometimes. " We have vistors, if you have forgotten! HURRY UP!"  
  
Numair groaned and then rememberd Daine must leave the room before Alanna found her in there. Daine transformed into an golden eagle and flew out the open window. When Daine got to her room she went to her human form, brushed her hair and got dressed. There was suddenly a knock on her door.  
  
"Daine? Are you awake?" Alanna asked.  
  
" Come in! Door's unlocked!" She yelled. The door opend and Alannna walked in and grinned at her. She sta odwn on the bed. There was another knock on the door. Numair walked in acting as if he hadn't seen Daine for ever. He grinned at her and sat down next to Alanna.  
  
" Sleep well, Magelet? I did. Hat is on the agenda today?" Numair looked around at Alanna. Suddenly a dark look came over his face. " Alanna, do you think I could talk to Daine alone?"  
  
Alanna looked at both of them and nodded. When she left and closed the door, Numair walked close to her." Are you missing something?" He looked down at her chest. She also looked down. She had the bagers claw that she always wore, and her pregnancy charm. But it wasn't there. She looked at her bed side table. There it was. Daine gasped. She didn't wear it last night. That ment. . .  
  
" Your going to become pregnant.I noticed you didn't have it on when you left this morning. What are we going to do? Nobody knows that where together. What will we tell them?" Numair paced around the room.  
  
Daine couldn't control herself. Tears leaked out of her eyes. She sat down hard on the bed, crying her eyes out. Suddenly arms wrapped around her and craddled her. " Shhhhhhhh, its OK. I'm sorry for being so stern. We'll figure something out. I promise."  
  
~* 3 MONTH LATER*~  
  
Daine new that she was pregnant. She hadn't had her monthly bleeding forever. Her stomach was starting to become round.  
  
One day, Daine went down to the stables to talk to Cloud.  
  
::Cloud, what am I going to do? What will I tell everybody?:: :: Simple, don't tell them. They wont ever have to know.:: Replied the pony. :: Yeah, so when I have the baby, what will I say?:: :: Nothing, just Nothing.:: cloud munched on some hay.  
  
Suddenly, Daine had the worst pain in her stomach.  
  
  
  
Cliffy!!! Well, thank you guys for reviewing! I promise I'll try to write more as soon as possible! It will be kind of a problem because I had knee surgery a couple of days ago!  
  
Lady Of The Shadows: My nick name has been with me ever since I was born! I promise this story will make sense soon!  
  
R/R!! Lady Jilly Bean! 


	3. complains and promises

A/N: Thanks for you who like it! I know its confusing, but as I promised b/f , it will make sense!

            Daine gasped in pain. It couldn't  be labor, because it was to early. Cloud new she was in pain and nickerd in help. Suddenly barn cats, dogs, birds and animals of all kinds came to help.

            ::Somebody get Numair, soon!:: Daine gasped again and fell to her knees. Cloud actually sat down so she could lean on her. She thankfully did that. !0 minutes later Numair came looking very pale. Part of his pant leg was ripped. He must not have come very easily.

            "Daine! What wrong? What happened." Numair went on his knees  in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. Daine leaned forword, wrapped her arms around him, and cry'd into his shoulder. Numair craddled her in his lap, thinking it was his mistake she was in this pain.

            " how am I going to do this, Numair? I can't even take these pains. How am I going to go though the labor? I don't want to, Numair!" Daine's voice was muffled because her face was in his shoulder. Her crying muffled, then stopped. She was very much asleep. Numair sighed, lifted her in his arms, and walked slowly to the castle. He didn't meet anybody on the way thre, but thought,  ' I should have checked! How couldn't I? I'm such an idiot!'

            When he got to her room, he laid her on the bed, and coverd her up.  Sitting down next to the bed, he took the pregnancy charm and flung it across the room. He hated it. Numair finally noticed that he had tears running down his face.He put his face in his hands, and slept.

                 (morning)

            Daine woke in the morning. Numair wa sasleep next to her bed in a chair. The pain was still there in her stomach. She didn't know how she was going to live with it for the next 3 months.

A/N ! Sorry it so short!! Im having a hard time gettinng to my computer in a wheel chair! I want to thank those who like it so fare, ( Lady Of The Shadows,  Martini! ) I will try to write more as soon as possible, maybe even chapter 4 today! Thanks and R/R!        

           Lady Jilly Bean


	4. Telling and pains

A/N thanks to those who like it! Im going to try and heal as fast as possible! Back to the story~  
  


            A month past and Daine got closer to labor. Numair mad her cloths so her large stomach would not show. They still didn't know what they would tell everybody when the baby was born. Daine still Had the pain and was very stressed. Alanna and the king had her helping many animals and going to different realms. They had no idea she was pregnant.

            Numair got stressed as well and summond Daine to his room after dinner one day.

            "Daine, if we are going to life our lives as lies, why not move? Alanna would understand." Numair must not have really thought about this, thought Daine.

            " Yes, but she would supspicious why we wherer leaving together." Danie had made a point to that. That obviously wouldn't work.

            A couple days later King Jonathen said that he needed her to go to Carthak and get a ship load of ponies because Olua was laid up for the time being. Daine couldn't say that she was pregnant and couldn't go. She agreed and went to tell Numair. Well, and he wasn't very happy.

            " You agreed? Why? What if something goes wrong and you come into labor early? I wont let you go with out me!" Numair was very upset and went to his dresser and started packing. " And don't try to stop me!"

            They left the next day they left. Numair said he didn't want anything bad happening to Daine, so he went with her. They got to Carthak and got the ponies. By the time they got back to Tortall, a month had past. ( A/N: during the month, Daine has really gotten pregnant and they all lived happily ever after!)

            One day, Alanna asked if she could talk to Daine. " Daine, why are you, well, so fat?"

            Daine stared aat her and didn't know if she should tell her." I'm. . . .I'm. . . .pregnant." Daine felt tears come to her eyes as Alanna gasped.

            "What? Whos the father? Your pregnant? How?" Alanna stard at, her obviously wanting some explanations.

            Daine took a deep breath and said, " Don't laugh or break into a fit, but . . .  Numairs the father. We've been together since we where in the Realms of the Gods. I think you can figure out the rest." Daine turned and started to walk away but she stopped when Alanna called her. " I was going to tell you soon, like today." She continued.

            " Are you going to tell everybody  else? How many months pregnant are you now?" Alanna asked, her eyes caring.

            " Can you help me get Thayet and Jonathen together? I'm 5 months pregnant, can you tell?" She laughed and her stomach suddenly hurt. "OW! That hurt!"

            " Whoa, you cant work your self as hard as you have lately. Remember I've had some children before!" Alanna said.

            After they had some talks about planning for the baby, the walked out of her room and found Numair wondering through the halls. They told him what they where going to do. Whe nthey where walking to find Thayet and (a/N im gonna call him Jon because his full name is to hard to type!!) Jon, they saw them ahead. Alanna called there names and suddenly Daine had a hard pain through her stomach and she fell to her knees. She groaned and craddled her stomach. There was a wetness between her legs and a splash. Her water had broke. She called for Numair and there was gasp's arounnd her. Numair ran to he side and picked her up. Daine couldn't take the pain or all the voices and commoption and blacked out.

CLIFFY!!!Hey guys and gals! ( im not sure if there guys reading this!!!) I would type all the names of the people who like this story, but that would be to hard! I want to thank you who have read and review! Please R/R some more! Ill type more as soon as I can! THANKS!! Lady Jilly Bean  
  


              
  



	5. fare wells and sadness

A/N : Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! On to the story, or maybe I'll tease you and just sit here and type. Umm…. No, I'm not that evil!

            Daine awoke in her room on her bed. A soft , but big, hand had hers enclosed in there's ( A/N: wow that was hard to write!) She groaned as her stomach felt like somebody had took a needle and poked it. The pain was still there and hurt even more. She opend her eyes and was surprised at what she saw. Numair was the one holding her hand. His face was tear streaked and his eyes where red and puffy. Daine opend her mouth to say something.

            " Shhhhh….it's Ok. Don't talk." Numair's voice sounded spiritless and non-happy. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

            Before he could stop her, she asked, " Where's my baby? Is it a boy or girl?" when Numair didn't answer she said, " Numair, what's wrong? What happened?" 

            Numair looked over at the door. Daine followed his gaze. Alanna, Thayet, and Jon. Next to them was a box that could fit a toddler in it.

            Daine gasped. " No, no, no! This can't be happening! Numair, please say this isn't true!" Tears flowed down her face, falling on her blanket's and Numair's hand. She looked into his teary eyes and he nodded. She let out a big sob and cryed out. He stood up and sat on the bed next to her, putting his arms around her and rocking her back and forth, whispering things to her. They layed down and Nuamir pulled the covers over them and they kept crying with each other. They didn't hear Alanna, Thayet,  and Jon leave.

            Finally, after 30 minutes, Daine fell to sleep. Numair closed his eyes and hoped that all of this would be a nightmare and he would wake up.

(morning)

            Daine woke up again. She hoped that yesterday night was just a nightmare and she was still pregnant and that Alanna didn't know about her and Numair yet. Arms where incircled tight, but comforting, around her.  Daine told herself that was her loving, caring Numair who would never leave her. She opend her eyes. Numair  was staring at her, his eyes red and puffy. He stroked her face and kissed her with love. Daine sat up and felt very dizzy.

            " What happened, Numair? Pleas tell me." She asked when he sat up and put an arm around her shoulders.

            Numair took in a breath and started, " You where having the pains because you had twins in you. Your body couldn't handle it for your first pregnancy. The babys where pre-mature and your body had to get rid of them. You couldn't handle it. They whre mature enough to tell what sex they where. They where both girls. We had to cut you open to get them out because ther would have been problems anyway for them to come out if they wernt pre- mature. I'm sorry Magelet. I was really looking forward to having children. I love you so much and I always will." He kissed her on the tip of the nose.

Thanks for all you who really wanted me to write more! What do you think? Im going to write more, maybe another chapter today! You should have seen how happy I was when I got bbout 15 reviews wanting more written! I thought this was going to be a dud! Please people, AIM me if you can! My /sn is KaKaHrsJillyBean ! My email is LadySuzy_Q@thechamberofordeals.zzn.com ! Email me! I would write down names to all those who like my story but that would take forever and theres to many! Thanks ( oh and R/R!!)  Lady Jilly Bean


	6. VERY IMPORTANT !

 Hey People who read this. I know this isn't the story, but I want to make an offer to all of you. I making a contest. If you send in a good idea for what you think should happen, you can make a character of your choice. You must include in your eamil of the character: Name, hair color, personality, eye color, height, and anything else you can think of. For what you think should happen, these are the rulels:

1) YOU MUST USE SAME CHARECTERS!!!

2) What you think the plot is!

3)  Cant not be NC-17

4) you can not change what happened before!

I think you guys get the idea! You can email me At LadySuzy_Q@thechamberofordeals.zzn.com or AOL instant messenge me At KaKaHrsJillyBean !

            I will put up a  weeks notice before I stop the contest!

                        Have fun thinking!!!!

                                                Lady Jilly Bean

                        ( P.S. The sooner you start emailing me the sooner I will have more story up! J  )


	7. Feeling happy and important chapy! hey,...

 Hiya people! I know that the chapter before thsis says that I'm having a contest, which still stands!!!!! , but I badly want to write more of my lovly story that everybody loves!! I was very happy when I got 5 reviiews a day saying that they wanted more and loved it :: crys in happiness anf jumps in joy:: I hope to get more of those. I have one thing to say, that first chapter with me and my friends, ignore it totally!! I guess im gonna start typing the story now to make you happy! Remember that the contest STILL stands!!

            Daine was asleep and there was a  sound that somebody was making to get there attention. Numair groaned and slowly stood up so he wouldn't wake Daine. He opend the door and servant was there with a tub and some brushes and soap and towels.

            " Sorry to disturbe you Master Numair, but I thought Lady Sarrsri wouldlike to bath. Plus you Good Sir."

            " Oh yes thank you! I will take them from you, sunny. Thank you a lot. Do you think that we could get dinner here too? Thank you." Numair tried to sound cheary, but couldn't. He carried the tub into the middle of the room and went to the tap to get water for the bath. The bath could fit 2 people in it but was as light as a feather. When eh was done filling it, he walked over to Daine.

            " Daine. . . .Daine… wake up sweety. Time for a bath." He shoo her and she opend her eyes and said:

            " I'm to tired to do anyhting. If you really want to give me a bath, go ahead." Numair sighed and shook his head.

            " Fine! But I'm gonna have to undress you! And bath you totally by myslef! I better take of my shirt." Numair took of his shirt but kept on his breeches. He Slowly took of Daine's shirt and then her breast band. He undid her breeches and took of  her loincloth. ( A/N: godess no! Shes naky! For all those who are thinking something bad, ok, they **_have_** seen each other naked before, so its not a big deal!) He picked her up and gently set her in the tub. She groaned in pleasure and opend her eyes. Daine looked at her face and put hid hand on her cheek. Her hand went up to his and held it. A tear leaked out of her eyes and Numairs finger wiped it away.

            Numair leaned forward and kissed her when he was done, wrapped his arms around here saying, " I love you and will never leave you. Never." When he was  done, Daine was sobbing into his bare shoulder.  Well, actually it was now wet. Numair laughed and pulled back and said, " Now I have to take  a bath!"

            Daine gave him a watery grin and said, " Why don't you join me?"

            Numair nodded and stood up and took of his breeches and loincloth. He stepped into the tub and sat next to Daine. ( A/N: [again] Don't freak out! I know that Daine's baby just died but she felling good, not totally good, but its of her mind now and she deserves a little fun! Don't ya think???!!!) Numair hugged her.

            An hour later, they where both bathed and the food was there waiting for them. They ate in silence, both lost in thoughts.

            Hey people! I love when people review! Please think of what should happen next, but im gonna keep writing. Or just send me acarecter of you that you want in the story! I would gladly put 'em in! R/R !!!

                                    Lady Jilly Bean


	8. POV of the charecters

 Hiya People! How are you this, well its rainy at my house, fine day? I love all of you who review!

Disclaimer ( hey! Something if never put on here before!!): Everything belongs to the holy great Tamora Pierce. She is god! Well, actually the servant is mine! And my charcters in the first chapter!!! Ha Ha!! On to the story!

            Daine woke in the morning feeling good and felt Numair's  arms wrapped around her waist. She grinned. She felt so happy until she rememberd the past days events. Her grin was smotherd by a frown and a sob, which she tried to choke back but came out worse then she exspected. Tears  streamed a river on her face , dripping on one of Numair's big hands. He awoke and yawned, then stretched. He finally noticed Daine was crying and hugged her closer, turning her to face him. He frowned when she flinched when his hand touched her cheek.

            Numair already new what was wrong. " Shhhhh…. Its OK. It will be fine. I will always take care of you."

            Daine shoved her face in the nap of his neck and cried. Numair stroked her back. She stopped crying and was asleep.

Numairs POV

            I feel so bad. It is all my fault that this happened. I should have checked before we did anything. Daine is upset and gets cheerful an then the happiness falls away again and again.. I spot is missing from me, and her. I blame it all on myself and will never let that happen again.

Daines POV ( A/N: this was when she was crying!)

            I know Numair feels bad, but it's not his fault. It mine. I should have checked, but I was to love sick to notice. I feel like a part of me is missing and will never be replaced. Its all my fault. I really should just get over it. But its hard and I hope that the gods will help me. Numair is so faithful to me and I will never leave him.

            Well, I will write more soon as I can! Im so happy with the reviews and want to thank the first person ( that I know of) who read this story, The Lady Of The Shadows !!!! If you all review, I will try to put your names up! Thank you all for reviewing and thanks to all that love this story!!!

             Lady Jilly Bean


	9. Happy birthday to you!

Hiya people! Tried to get this up the day I wrote it, but fan fic wouldn't let me! * crys* and I was really mad! Well, to the story!

*2 months later* (A/N: Just give me a break! During the 2 months, Daine started opening up again and talked to animals and went  on adventures with Numair!)

            Daine Smiled cheerfully when everybody cheer'd for her on her birthday. All of her friend where there with her, making her happy. She still rememberd that her child died. There wa still a part missing from her, and Numair, but she left that all behind and carried on. After many gifts, Alanna came up to her when everybody left and handed her a box. Daine opend it and on a gold chain, there was a pregnancy charm. Daine looked up and blushed.

            " I found it on the other side of the room and it was broke. I got you a new one and its in perfect condition," She said quitetly, then she shook her finger for Daine to come closer, and she said so nobody else could hear, " and I really think your going to need it, espically tonight." She grinned and took it out of the box and put it around Daines neck. Daine gaped at her and the looked at Numair, and blushed so bright she looked like a rose.

            When Daine and Numair got into their room, Numair rapped his arms around her and kissed her passionetly. When they  where done kissing, Numair face had a expression Daine could not read. He kneeled down on one knee and pulled something out of his pocket. Daine stopped breathing and new what was going to happen.

            " Varelidaine Sarassri, will you marry me?" Numair's face looked scared, hopefull, and not knowing what to exspect.

            Daine went riged with shock. 'what should I say?' she thought. 'YES you dimwit!' a voice in the back her head said.

            "Y…. yes! Yes I will marry you!" She yelled puling him up and hugging him.  He pulled back, the look of joy upon his face. He kissed her nose, cheeks, eyes, forhead, neck, lips and shoulders. He ,still kissing her, picked her up and carried he over to the bed and set her down on her feet on the floor. When Daine was undoing his breeches and taking them off. Numair on her shirt, and then her breast band. Daine was full y undressed when Numair was taking off his shirt. He couldn't see for a second when he ws pulling the shirt over his head. He looked around. Daine was no where to be seen. He looked on the bed and there was a Daine sized lump in the middle of the bed under the sheets.

            Numair slowly walked to the bed, saying, " Hmm…. I wonder where Daine could be. Daine. My beautiful fiance, where are you, Magelet?" He got on the bed, lifted the covers. Daine layed there, naked, smiling at him. " Oh, look I found you! I thought I'd never find you!" He sat down on the bed with her, pulling her close. " I love you Magelet."

            " I love you too, Nummy."(A/N I love that * grins and giggles*)

            After that, they where both lost in ther won actions.

Hey! Rad and review! I would have gotten this up sooner but fan fic was a dork!


	10. PLEASE READ! VERY VERY IMPORTANT!

Hiya people! I know that this isn't a chapter, but live with it for now. I'm going to try and write as much as I can, but it will be hard. As most of you know, I got knee surgery September 25, which left me unable to walk for a week. I have just started walking without crutches, but I have a knee abobilizer on for another 2 weeks. Physical therpahy is going to take up a lot of my time. The rehablitation process is 6 months, so I am unable to ride for 6 months to 7 months, which has made be deeply depressed. Im not going to school either, so I cant see my friends. I have tutors coming to my house and stuff, but still. I also have REALLY bad writers block and we all know how that goes. I'm thinking as hard as I am. I will go and visit my horses and the horses I ride and my friends, but it wont be the same. I know im complaining, but if all the fans of this story could send me a little booster, or something to cheer me up, I would be happy. 

            Thanks to those who read this story and enjoy it. I would **_Never _**leave a story with out finishing it. So that meens I will write more as soon as I can. Maybe even tomarrow or the day after. Thanks for all who review, it mean a lot to me!

            If you have any questions or comments, email me at LadySuzy_Q@thechamberofordeals.zzn.com or AOL instant messenge me at KaKaHrsJillyBean . Thanks to all of you guys ( if there is any, I don't know) and gals! You cheer me up when I get reviews!

                      ~*Lady Jilly Bean*~


	11. Hmm i cant think of a name!

Hiya people! I'm still depressed, but the writers block is going away! YAY to me! I'll  talk more after im done with the chapter! On To The Story!!!

            The next morning, Daine and Numair went to breakfast, hand in hand. They got the people they new together. Those people where, Jonathan, Thayet, Alanna, George, Lindhall , ( Numairs teacher) and Onua.

Numair took a breath, wrapped his arm around Daines waist and said " Last night, Daine and I talked, and we decided to get married." There where gasp from everybody and suddenly both of them where swept into  a group hug. They where in the middle of everybody. Onua, Alanna, and Thayet congrilated Daine while George, Jonathen, and Lindhall patted him on the back and told him he couldn't get a better wife. Numair looked proud of hiself and Daine just grinned.

            They went to breakfast and all through it, people would glance at them and smile, or give them a thumbs up. Daine and Numair could barley take it. It was to much for them to handle the first day of their angagment. 

            Later that day, after trying to trap there self's in there room, which didn't work, they decided to go for a ride and a swim. Daine asked if she could borrow Darkmoon and then asked Keladry of Midelen if she could borrow Peachblossom. (A/N: we all know who she is, I think. . . ) Daine groomed and tacked up Darkmoon and Numair tried to tack up  Peachblossom. Daine talked to him and did the grooming and tacking and had Numair ride Darkmoon. 

            When they got to where they wanted to go, they took of the horses saddles and let them eat. Daine ran into the water and splashed the surprised Numair. After a water fight, Daine ran out of the water screaming and running from Numair. His legs where longer and fit, while Daines where not so long ( A/N: I didn't want to say short!) and also fit, but she didn't stand a chance. He caught her around the waist and picked her up and swung her in a circle.

            Daine turned and kissed him. His kissed back, holding her close. After they where done kissing Numair said " Maybe we should start heading back, don't you think?"

            "Mmmm… one more kiss?" Daine asked pulling him back. Numair teased his lips over hers. Finally hes tood up and put on his breeches. He left of his shirt, because it was to hot out. Daine dressed and saddled Darkmoon and then Peachblossom. Numair mounted and then Daine mounted quicker then Numair, showing of her streagth. Daine grinned, leaned forward, and asked Peachblossom to canter. He did and Numair yelled " Hey! I'm gonna get you for that!" He tried to get Darkmoon to go, but he wouldn't. Daine told him not to and then out of the blue he took of, Numair hanging on, laughing. Daine slowed Peachblossom and waited for Numair. He finally caught up and stopped, leting the horses rest. The where not tired at all. They each pawed the ground, testing each other wanting to race again.

            " Want to race? Its clean ground from here, just some hills, no holes. The horses really want to. We can stop at the edge of the trees." Daine said telling The horse they where going to. Numair nodded.

            Daine grinned and counted down. The horse pranced, really wanting to go. "5, 4, 3,… 2…..1. Go!!!!!"

            Darkmoon lept forward, Peachblossom close behind. Darkmoon leigthend his neck when Peachblossom caught up. They where neck to neck when the tree edge came closer. The slowed as the trees came close. Daine laughed. It was a tie.

            They both rode back to the castle in silence. They horses snorted and talked. The chatter of other animals was around. They got back to the stables, untacked the horses and met each other in the ilses. Numair kissed her and suddenly there was a loud yelling of  "CONGRAGILATIONS!"

Hiya people again! It took me a lot to write this chapter. I think it seem kinda corney because I couldn't think. Well, what ever you think read and review!


	12. Stork man walkin' lol

Sorry I havnt updatd so long! To the Story!

            A party was set for them. All of there friends where there. Even Daines parents. She looked around. Two people stood in the back. They looked in ther fifties. The man had black hair and brown eyes. He was tall and lanky. The women had brown hair and green eyes.

            " MA? Da? Is that you?" Numair gasped, walking over to them. Daine, who was talkng to he parents, followed Numair. The women said something that Daine could not hear. Numair gasped and hugged each of the people.

Daine walked up to him and said, " Numair? Is everything OK?" Numair turned, tears in his eyes and a grin on his faace.

            " Daine, these are my parents." Numair said. " Ma, Da, this is my fiance, Varelidaine Sarrsri. She is a wildmage."

            " Hello. How nice to meet you." Said Numairs mother. She put out her hand. Daine shook it. Then his father did the same. (A/N: I'm not sure, but Tamora Pierce never said anything about Numair's  parents in the books!)

            After much talk, everybody gatherd in a circle around Daine and Numair. "I would like to thank you all for coming. It has been probably a shock to you that Numair and I are in love. Though it is very funny, well, I think, that Numair was in love with me before I could control my feelings." Many laughs went around the room and Numair blushed, " But ever since The Realms Of The Gods, where I gladly met my Da," Daine said pointing at her father and mother together, " Numair and I have been in love." Suddenly Alanna made a sound that was 'Awwww!!' Daine and Numair glared at her. Another laugh went around the room. " I'm going to get you for that, Alanna." Daine said glaring at her. She couldn't help it and started laughing. She continued her speech and when she as done, she found her and Numair in he middle of the biggest group hug she had ever seen. Alanna wouldn't stop hugging Numair and he said " Alanna, if you where an animal, youd be a donkey."

            Alanna grinned and said, " You'd be a… a … stork."(A/N: I laughed when  iwrote that!) Alanna broke into a fit of laughter. Thayet, Daine, and Onue walked up to her and they all started laughing. Soon they where crying with laughter and where rolling on the floor. ( A/N for the 3rd time! I could see then doing that. Think: Thayet rolling on the ground. LOL!)

            Finally, after they noticed everybody staring at them funny Daine said, " Excuse us! It's a VERY long story." She glanced over at Cloud and then at Alanna, Thayet, and Onua. Suddnely they couldn't help themselves and started laughing. Finally, when they stopped, good byes where said. Daine and Numair would see his parents and hers in the morning.

            When they got to there room, Numair tackled Daine on to the bed, pinning her down. He was on top of her, his knees on either side of her, his hands pinning her arms to the bed top. Suddenly a mishceviuos look came to his eyes. " So, whats the 'Stork' thing so funny about? Hmmm?" He asked grinning.

            Daine innocently looked up at him. " Do you really want to know? OK, but I warned you! When we first met, cloud called you ' stork man' because that's what I thought you must have been like when you where younger. Please don't get mad! Thas when I first met you. Before you even said one word to me." She looked into his eyes to make sure she didn't hurt him. He still had that ' I love you and I will never be mad at you' look in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. She grinned to herslef as he let her go. He rolled of her and they fell asleep.

Hiya people! Srorry ive took so long updating, but writers block! Its starting to go away and im not as depressed as I was before! I will update as soon as possible! TTYL n' thankee! ( hey, has anybody ever read _The Dark Tower_ series by Stephen King? Tell me if you have!

            I WILL UPDATE!!! I WILL **_NEVER _**LEAVE THIS STORY!!

            Peace! ~*Lady Jilly Bean*~


	13. Whip cream can be messey!

Hiya people! I made a stupid mistake that I forgot about! Remember how I asked if anybody remembers anything about Numairs Parents? Well, I got a review and it suddenly came to me. Numair lived on the streets of Carthak and never met his parents! Well, my bad and I don't know what I'm gonna do! To the story!!!

            Daine awoke in the morning. She remembered yesterday's incident. She remembered the party, and the 'stork man' incident. Daine grinned to herself. Next to her snored Numair. She loved him with all her heart. All the way from the tip of his toes, to the stubborn mass of black hair. She put a hand one his bare shoulder. His sin was soft. ( A/N: I have to say this! ***Sighs*** the wonders of love!) Daine moved close to him, putting her arm around his shoulders. Her head went in the nap of his neck. Numair stirred, and woke up. He grinned ask Daine kissed his shoulders. He kissed her when she put hi shead back to look at her. ' We love each other. More then anything. It was silly that she thought he would see her as a child.'

Finally Daine said, " We should get ready to go and meet my parents. We must make wedding arrangements." She pulled away from Numair, after one last kiss. While they changed to better clothes, Daine thought about the wedding. What was she going to wear? How was the wedding going to be set up?

They met Sarra and Weiyrn in the palace gardens. After exchanging hugs, they sat down and talked about the wedding. They decided that it was going to be in the gardens. Daine was going to have a blue gray dress, with a veil and all. Through out the whole meeting, Daine saw Weiyrn constantly looking at Numair. Numair would stare, and then glance away, either into space or at Daine. Daine was confused by this, not knowing what to think.

When they finished the meeting, they all sat in silence. Then, Weiyrn leaned back and said, "So are you thinking of children? I mean, I know that you lost your first child, but are you?" (A/N: if I were them, I would think about that _before_ I answered!)

Daine groaned, blushed, and put her head in her hands. Numair turned scarlet. Sarra gasped and stared at him.

" Weiyrn! That is there personal information!" Sarra lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

Daine looked up her, face burning. " Da!! Please don't make me answer that!" She buried her head in Numair chest, who baried his face in her hair.

Suddenly, somebody yelled, " I hope where not interrupting! We have some news! We are going to have a banquet for your marriage! Plus, it will be tonight."

Daine looked up. It was king Jon, Alanna, George, and Thayet, and (A/N: my spelling check does NOT like these names! Only George, and Jon!) 

All the girls looked at her. " And us girls are going to have a sleep over after that! The guys can get together, if they want to. Yes Numair, you have to stay away from Daine for a while. Onua wanted to stay with the horses tonight, but she'll come to the banquet." Alanna said, a glint in her eye. Suddenly Numair, Jon, and George went of together, huddled in a group, walking away, laughing. 

Daine said good-bye to her parents. Daine, Alanna, and Thayet walked to Thayets room. After bathing, and deciding dresses, they got makeup and their hair up. Daine had on a simple blue gray gown. It didn't have straps and made her have bare shoulders. Her hair, which Alanna thankfully put up, was up on a loose bun at the back of her neck, with two curls coming down the side of her face.

" We will meet our beast down at the hall." Said Alanna when they left the room. 'Beast's' where really what describe the men. Walking down to the hall, 2 men bowed to them and opened the doors. In the door way stood Numair, Jon, and George. The bowed, kissed their hands, and offered their arms. Each lady took them, gladly. After much dancing, with many other men, Daine reminded herself. 

Numair walked up to her and asked her for a dance. It was a slow dance. Daine rested her head on his soulder. He softly sang into her ear,

"To see you when i wake up

and see you sleeping next to me

 is a gift i don't think could be real.

To know that you feel the same as I do

is a three fold utopian dream.

You do something I can't explain.

So would I be out of the line if I said,

I miss you?

I see your picture and smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine

You have only been gone ten days, but already i'm wasting away.

 I know I'll see you again

When ever, far or soon.

But I need you to know that I care

and I miss you."

The song ended, and Daine smiled up at him, tears in her eyes. She kissed him, then hugged him, and whisperd in his ear before leaving, " I love you." 

It was probably midnight when the banquet ended. Daine kissed Numair and said goodnight. She was a little worried when he had a mischievous look in his eyes. (A/N again! I love that word! I'll shut up now!)

Daine, Alanna, and Thayet walked up to Daines room.  They changed, and then sat down on pillows they threw on the floor. The pillows had cotton in them, so they where big and soft. They talked about their husbands.

" Numair can be so bad sometimes when he snores. Its like a horn or something, or Onua's K'miri war cry. Its creepy and he complains about it!" Daine said. Alanna and Thayet laughed. 

Suddenly, the door flew open and there stood Numair, Jon, and George. They all suddenly yelled, " SLEEP OVER!!!" and ran over to the women and jumped on the pillows, and blankets that where spread all over the floor. They each tackled their loved ones, getting yells out of them. Numair looked up from Daine's face to the others who had their hostiges on the floor. The women laughed. " Ready?" He asked. They nodded. The men pulled out something white from there pockets in the coats they each where wearing. Daine noticed what it was when it was plopped into her face. Yells from the women went around the room. Daine wiped the whip cream from her eyes, and opend them. Alanna and Thayet where chasing there husbands around the room, their faces white. Daine looked for Numair. Suddenly, his face was an inch away from hers. He licked her cheek, tasting the whip cream. " MM!!! Daine whip cream! GOOD!" 

Daine growled and jump at him. She landed in a pile of pajamas. Numairs pajamas to be specific. She looked around, puzzled. There was a screech above her. There flew a big black hawk. George, Alanna, Jon, and Thayet looked up and laughed.

" Numair! Get your butt down here! Remember I can get you!" The hawk screeched, it sounded like a laugh, " Fine! I'm gonna get you!" She looked over at the group watching, " when I shape shift, take our cloths over to Nmair study and open the window. I'm gonna settle this!" The group nodded, laughing and smiling. Before Daine transformed, she dai, " I know I shouldn't be talking, but you guys look really funny with that all over your faces!" she then took her form as a brown hawk, chasing after Numair as h flew out the door.

Hiya Again! I had fun writing this chapter! My writers block slowly goes away and I'm  gonna have another chapter up **_VERY_** soon! When, I don't know. The place I got the whip cream thing from, well, its happened to me a lot! R/R!!!!

Tank Hyou!!

~*LADY JILLY BEAN*~


	14. Children? AGAIN! Oh, and revenge is swee...

Hiya people! To the story! Oh, and thanks for reviewing!!

            Daine shape shifted intogolden hawk. She chased after Numair, flying out the balcony doors. She catched up to him, nipping at his tail. He screeched and turned in mid air, looking at her. He looked down and daine swore she could see a grin on his face.

             :: Look down:: Numair said.

            Daine looked down. There stood Alanna, in Georges arms. Thayet had her arms around Jon's waist. They looked so peaceful. Daine found a branch that was close to the balcony. :: come here.:: Daine screeched to Numair.

            He flew and landed next to Daine. Daine sat close to him, there wings touching. She preened his neck feathers. Numair preened her neck feathers. ( A/N: the reason I know so much about birds n' horses is b/c  I've done a lot of study's on them and have 2 of each kind of animal!)

            :: Look at them. We are going to be like that. Happy forever. Having little m-:: Numair was cut off by Daines stuttering.

            :: So we are thinking of children?:: Daine said snapping her head around.

            Daine new if they weren't birds, he would be blushing. :: Yes. I do want children, Daine. I really do. Can we get back inside? Its freezing out here!:: Numair  took flight to the study room. Daine shook her birdy head , and took flight after him. 

            When she got into the room, Numair was getting his pants on, chest bare. Daine transformed, walking over to his clothes. When she had all of her clothes on, she walked over to Numair, wrapping her arms around his waist. She smiled up at him.

            " If you want children, we can have little magelets. But can we wait a couple of years?" Daine kissed him while he thought.

            He grinned and said, " Yes, we can wait."

They opend the door and walked out. Alanna and George where curled up next to each other on a pile of pillows. Thayet was once again in Jon's arms. Daine and Numair walked over to another pillow and slept.

            In the morning, they all awoke. Well, at least the women had. They looked at each other and grinned. Looking around, they saw makeup and perfume. They grinned wider. They walked over, put on lip rouge that was the color of there lips and put perfume in there pockets.  ( A/N: Revenge can be so sweet sometimes!)

Awhile later the men awoke. The women went to greet them, a sweet look on the faces. Each of there lovers looked them over as they walked closer, smiling. Daine walked to Numair, kissing his neck, and whole face. He smiled, pleased with himself. Daine wrapped her arms around his waist. She took the perfume, and looked over at Alanna and Thayet. They where the same way. Daine ticked her fingers behind his back. When she got to 3, they sprayed them men with perfume. Daine, Alanna, and Thayet laughed and clapped high fives.

            The men rushed to the bathroom area. ( A/N: thingy magig. It was weird, I didn't know what to say!)

Hiya people! Sorry this is so short, but im planing a going away party for my best friend that ive known for 6 years and shse going to florida for 7 months! So im kinda busy! I'll update as soon as possible!

R/R!! ~*LADY JILLY BEAN*~


	15. Revenge is sweet : Part II, lol, and seq...

Hiya people! Sorry I havn't updated to soon! School, rehab, and friends are taking up my time! I have a really big project due so I have to type quickly!!! My rehab it going really good and I can bend my knee! YAY!! Lol, im stupied! Oh and _El gato en mi pantalones!_ ( anybody know what that's means??!!)

            After the men came out of the bathroom, smelling like men, and red with anger, the women were already down eating, laughing about what happened. They sat, ate,  and laughed when people stared at them. 

            " Wow, we should do that more often. I havnt had that fun since we where young Alanna," Thayet said. She then had a twinkle in her eyes, " When I met you. When you where with Liam."

            Alanna blushed and looked away. When she looked back at them moments later, there was tears in her eyes. She smiled a watery smile and sniffed. ( A/N: Alanna, crying? * looks dumbstruck*

            " That was ages ago. I do miss him. He taught me a lot that I know now. We had fun, before I was with George…" Alanna said, whipping her eyes and grinning.

            " Lets go for a ride. It will be fun, and funny." Thayet suggested, pulling up Alanna, then Daine. They walked out to the stables.

            When they got there, they went to tack up their horses. Daine went to Cloud.

            :: I don't have to tack you up, do I? Can I just ride you bareback?:: Daine asked Cloud.

            :: Yes, I wont do anything. Just brush me down.:: Cloud said, putting her head on Daine's shoulder.

            Daine brushed her down with a soft brush. When she was done, she told Cloud to follow her outside. She hosted herself on Clouds back. It felt good being on her pony's back. ( A/N: Aww… I wish I could do that with my Cloud, it brings back memorys! Yes, I have a horse named Cloud! Shes a appaloosa mare.) 

            Thayet came out with her horse, Sweed, a chestnut gelding ( A/N: that's after my other horse, Sweed!) She stared at Daine, smiled, and mounted up. Alanna came out with Darkmoon. They all went out on their horses, side by side. They talked about the weather, and then Daines wedding.

            After about 2 hours of riding, they went back and went to dinner.

            All three men were sitting together when the women got there. They looked over, and had mad their faces.

            " Uh oh, looks like we have some suck ups we have to do later girls. After dinner…" Daine said. They went and sat at a separate table. They ate their food, said good byes, and went to their own rooms.

            Numair looked up from the bed, where he was reading a book. His eyes looked angry. Daine sighed and changed into her nightgown. She walked over to the bed, got on it, and crawled over to Numair. She took the book out of his hands, put it on the night table, and layed on top of him.

            " Are you mad? It was just pay back you know. I was just having lots of fun! And so where you." Daine looked into Numairs eyes. They where soft and full of love. " I know your not mad at me. You love me too much and I love you too much! I can even show you that." The whole time he didn't talk, just listend. She leaned forward and kissed him. Her hands fiddled with his hair. He kissed back. She knew he wasn't mad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The wedding came closer and closer. Before they new it, it was a day away.

            Hiya people! Sorry I havnt written in 38952097387620759062720 years! Not really, but still!

Should I make a sequal?? I MUST KNOW!! When I'm done with the story, I will write down all the names to the people who reviewed! That will take forever! Tell me if I should make a sequal!!!

R/R and remember to SMYLZES!!!

Lady Jilly Bean*~


	16. The Wedding! YAY!

Hiya people! Hows life treating you? Mines good, I guess. I AM ALMOST DONE WITH THIS STORY!! IM MAKING A SEQUAL!! I am making a chapter before this to shout outs to all!! Its going to be awhile before I write the sequal though. My brother is going into the hospital. (He has a pace maker and all has been really screwd up lately!) I'll write as soon as possible!

            Daine was woken in the morning by a strong grip. She opend her eyes. All around her stood Alanna, Thayet, Onua, Sarra, and many maids. She wasn't in Numair's room with Numair next to her. She was in her own room, on her bed.

            " Wheres Numair?" Daine asked, sitting up.

            " He's in his own room! Its bad luck for the groom to see his bride the day of the wedding!" One of the maids said, gaping at her.

            " Come on, the wedding is in 2 hours! We don't have much time!" Exclaimed Sarra. Daine was hosted out of her bed and stood upright. " You must take  a bath and then we will get your dress on and do your makeup and hair!" Sarra said, pushing her into the dressing corner, to bath. On a stool, next to the bath, had shampoo, a brush, and towls. On another table was a white breast band and loincloth. Daine quickly bathed, dried off, and dressed into her breast band and loincloth. She walked out of the corner and she was quickly pulled over to a stool to stand on. Her dress was put on.

            The dress was white. It had no straps, and showed her bare shoulders. It buttoned down the back. It had lace, diamonds, and pearls on it. It dragged a little around her feet. It fit her curves perfectly. ( A/N: I think you can half way amagine what it looks like! I really don't have time to write more description!! Sowwies Oh, and my bird says hello and asks you how your doing! Lol, he's a really koolio bird!) She walked out from behind the curtain. Many gasp's came from all the women. Daine smiled a nervous smile at all of them. She was pulled over to a stool to sit on and get her hair, and makeup ready.

            Sarra, Alanna, and a maid worked on her hair. Thayet and Onua worked on her makeup. Before she new it, her hair was done and so was her makeup. She looked in her mirror. 

            Her smoky brown hair, that was still wet, was in a bun at the nape of her neck. Two curls came down the front of her face. A clip that was disinged as a rose was holding the bun on her head. She had disigns on her face that where next to her eyes. ( A/N: I had to say this, my bird said goodnight to you and he went up to my neck, leaned against it, and fell asleep! Aww… he's SOOO cute!!) Her skin had glitter lightly spread on her shoulders, neck, face, and arms. She looked beautiful.

            They walked out to the gardens. It was decorated with flowers that weren't their already.

            " Wait here," Said Thayet, who was one of here bridesmaids, " I'll be right back!"

            She kept her promise. Daine's father was her. " Ready?" He asked. She nodded. " OK, lets go." Daine put a hand on his arm and walked with him. Music started playing. Thayet, Alanna, and Onue followed behind her. Numair stood at the end of the aisle. He was dressed in black breeches and a mages robe. He was the most handsome man Daine had ever seen. He smiled at her and she smiled back a nervous grin. Before she new they where at the end of the aisle. King Jon said over vows that they each repeated. Once the ring was placed on their fingers, he finally said, " You may now kiss the bride…"

            Numair pulled her close, putting his arms around her waist. Daine threw her arms around his neck.

            " You're my wild magelet now." He said, leaning close so their noses touched.

            " Yes, and you're my black robed mage." Daine smiled and sai just before their lips touched, " We did it."

Hiya people! WOW!! I'm done! I am maing a sequal to this! Please read the chapter after this! Be a darling!

R/R and tell me what you thought!!

~*Lady Jilly Bean*~


	17. Shout outs!

Hiya people! Here are some shout outs to the people who reviewed this story ( and said they liked it! Some just asked questions and corrected me on things I hate!)!!

Lady Of The Shadows- Hey, thanks for being the first person to review! Oh, and does your name hav anything to do with Stephens kings, _The Dark Tower_ series?? I've always wanted to ask you that! And THANKS!!

Lia- Yes, I know having a cat in my pants isnt good! LOL, THANKS!!!

- ( who ever you are!) Thanks for wanting a sequal! Thanks a bunch!!

Gem Stone- Yes, I want a sequal too! Wait, I'm making one! THANKS!!

Queen Of The Chickens- I'm always weird. LOL, THANKS!!!

Karina- YAY!! Thanks for saying I should make a sequal!!

Caitlin- I loved whip cream! I thought it would be a nice touch! THANK YOU!!

Lady Arabian Knight- I love my horse! Good luck! Thanks for reviewing!!!!

Martini- Thanks for wanting a sequal! THANKS!!!

PhoenixWings- I LOVE BIRDS TOO! Hehe, I'm SOOO weird! Keep up being a vet!!! THANKS!!

Caroline- Thanks for liking my story! THANKS!!

Imagintrix- Thanks for the info!! THANKS!!!

Nile Serpent- Thanks! The first chapter is stupied! Don't mind it! THANKS!!

Esaema- I have no idea if there is whip cream or lipstick in Tortall! LOL! THANKS!!

Bblond07- Whip cream can be nasty in my hair! Or at least in mine…lol, THANKS!!

Lady Arwen Evenstar- Yeah, I wrote more!! THANKS!!

Lady Marie- Thanks for thinking this was funny, I laughed at my own jokes! Im strange, I know! THANKS!!

Ally- This is Adorable? LOL! I love it too! LOL! THANKS!!!

Alisa- The Stork man part cracked me up! Thanks for liking the story!! THANKS!!

Black Rose- I'll live until April, maybe, not being able to ride! I love black and roses! But that's not the point… LOL, thanks! THANKS!!

Princess Alanna Cooper- Hmm… that name sounds familiar! Lol, I know im weird! THANKS!!

Karina- Yay, knee problems suck sometimes! Well, all the time!! THANKS!!

Da-xia Nariko- Long name to type! THANKS!!

The Spectra of Sanity- The first chapter never comes into play! Yeah, I should've taken it off but im to lazy! THANKS!!!

Chopstix- I know its cute! THANKS!!

Lovely Little Muse- I know its sad, but that's how life is! THANKS!!

LadyKnight- Hmm.. also sounds familiar! Lol THANKS!!!

Daine of The Queen's Riders- THANKS!!

Not So fairy L- THANKS!!!

Lady Kitty- Hehe, glad you like it! THANKS!!

Zenin- Did you think what happens happen? Lol, THANKS!!!

Krazy Kitty- Your name reminds me of my cat! Any way, THANKS!!

Lady Alehanra A.K.A. Medusagrrl- THANKS!!

Daine- THANKS!!!

Hawk- THANKS!!

Wild Magester- THANKS!!!

Well people, that's it! Daine and Numair is finished! I will make a sequal! I want to give one shout out to someone who I owe my life and friend ship too!

To my dear friend Camden~

 All the things we've been through together, thank you for being there for me in hard times. To all the good and bad times in the future I know you'll be there for me, and I'll be there for you! What holds us together is far greater than what can tear us apart. For every 60 seconds of sadness, you lose a minute of happiness. The best way out of difficulty is through it. So with those words I say good bye.

Camden: Thanks for thinking up the nickname 'Stork Women' for me! LYLAS forever!!

Well people, look for the sequal soon called ' Life, love, live.' Or something like that. Oh and

THANKS A BUNCH!!!!!!!!! J 

SMYLZES!!!

~*Lady Jilly Bean*~

Email me at LadySuzy_Q@thechamberofordeals.zzn.com or AIM me at KaKaHrsJillyBean THANKS!!!!!!


End file.
